1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the additional reel seat on a surf rod transforming a surf fishing rod to a fishing pier inshore outrigger fishing system.
2. Prior Art
Fishing supply stores commonly supply customers with surf rod fishing poles. Such fishing poles are presently sold to consumers with one reel seat for the attachment of the fishing reel. These common surf fishing rods are used with only one fishing line.
My own provisional patent application Ser. No. 12/800,148 (2010) describes a surf rod fishing pole with a reel seat placed in the normal position for a surf rod and with a second reel seat positioned 180 degrees in reverse from the first reel seat and positioned 8 to 12 inches above the first reel seat towards the tip of the surf rod.
With this fishing technique two techniques exist accompanied with disadvantages. The first technique is such that a normal surf rod (with no second reel seat) is cast off the fishing pier with an anchor weight as far as possible. We will refer to this line and weight as anchor line and anchor weight. Rig live bait on a 3-foot wire with hooks in one end and a snap swivel in the other end referred to as fishing rig. Snap the 3-foot wire with the live bait on the anchor line and allow the rig to slide down to the water. The live bait may stay on the surface or swim down the anchor line until the live bait reaches the anchor weight on the bottom. There are faults to this technique as follows: (a) If a fish is hooked and reeled in on the normal surf rod it is a lot of work to set up and start over again using a large surf rod and an average 10 oz casting anchor. (b) If a live bait dies it must be reeled in and start the entire process again. (c) There is no control over where the live bait swims. (d) If the live bait swims down the anchor line where sharks feed you will most likely hook a shark instead of a desired fish.
The second technique is such that a normal surf rod (with no second reel seat) is cast off the fishing pier with an anchor weight as far as possible. We will refer to this line and weight as anchor line and anchor weight. Hook up a regular clothespin (as used on a clothesline to hang clothes up) to a snap swivel. The swivel will be hooked opposite the clamping jaws of the clothespin. Snap the swivel with the clothespin attached to the anchor line so it may slide down the anchor line. Before turning loose of the free running clothespin we will be using a second fishing rod (referred to as second rod) that will be used to fight the fish. Hook this second fishing rod to a live bait on a 3-foot wire with hooks in one end and a snap swivel in the other end referred to as a fishing rig. Snap the fishing rig line into the clothespin and allow it to slide down the anchor line to the water. There are faults to this second technique as follows: (a) If the bait fish dies with no method to assist in bringing the bait back up to the pier, the bait frequently pulls out of the clothespin trying to pull it along the anchor line to put another live bait out. This is due to friction created on the anchor line plus when winding on a upgrade as the anchor line on the pier is higher than where the anchor line actually goes into the water would create more stress on the clothespin that is riding on the anchor line. (b) Very limited to the size live bait fish used due to the strength of the clothespin. (c) Frequently a fish will hit the live bait fish without getting hooked. If the live bait fish is knocked out of the clothespin multiple times this would mean multiple clothespins are floating loose around where the anchor line enters the water. This will cause the fish you are trying to catch to become cautious when they see all these clothespins if you do not try to do something about the floating clothespins. One remedy is to attach a lead weight to the anchor line and cause it to slide down the anchor line carrying the extra cloth pins down to the anchor weight. Frequently when this happens at the end of the day when you try to crank your anchor line in to go home the anchor line parts due to all the extra weight of the sinkers and the clothespins. (d) You are prevented from using the more expensive outrigger trolling clips due to the possibility of losing clips with the two techniques being presently used.
With the new Shoreline Outrigger Rod System (double reel seat system) any outrigger release clip (B18) can be used as the second reel line (B15) is connected to the outrigger release clip for retrieval even if the anchor line brakes. The anchor line with the Shoreline Outrigger Rod System remains in the water the entire fishing day. It is only necessary to clamp on line (B14) from rod (B13) with a new bait fish into the outrigger release clip (B18) to retrieve or lower the live bait fish from the pier to the water surface or visa versa along anchor line (B16).